


Workout Session

by bluediamondpixies



Series: Seventeen Smut and Drabbles Series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluediamondpixies/pseuds/bluediamondpixies
Summary: Seungcheol just want to work out, but Mingyu said otherwise.





	Workout Session

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt on smut, I don't know how it's going to be but yeah, let me know what you think! I'll be making more oneshot smut so feel free to give me ideas or ship you wanted to read. Thank you and enjoy!

It was early in the morning, and Seungcheol is not exactly a morning person but the rustling sound woke him up from his sleep. 

“Oh, Mingyu-ya, you’re up early?” Said Seungcheol as he saw Mingyu getting ready in his workout clothes. 

“I’m sorry hyung, did I wake you up? I’m just getting ready to run and hit the gym,” Answer Mingyu. 

Seungcheol look at the clock and back at Mingyu, body covered only in a tight t-shirt and short that has become short shorts in with Mingyu legs, dangerous, he tought.  
“At this hour?” Asked Seungcheol again confused but intrigued. 

The younger only smirked and answer, “No one else will be in the gym at this time except the sleepy guard.”  
“Wait for me, I’ll go with you, you shouldn’t be alone.” Well, Seungcheol has to admit that was a stupid reason but he don’t want anything bad to happen to his dongsaeng, right?

After a few run around the block the two muscular guy hit the gym, Seungcheol was drenched in sweat while Mingyu was not so much. 

“How are you not sweating as much as I do Mingyu-ya,” Seungcheol asked while panting, “Damn you got stamina and body.” 

“You’re not so bad either hyung, but you really should stop wearing such loose tees and shirt and star wearing something that would fit your body, it’s a shame not to appreciate the body you have.” 

Seungcheol looked away after Mingyu caress his body. 

“Well now you’re just teasing me aren’t you? Let’s just do some weight.” He quickly lay down under one of the weightlifting gear and try to lift them before Mingyu stops him. 

“Hyung you’ll get hurt if you do it like that,” he walks closer to Seungcheol, “Let me help you,” as he position himself, his hand holding one of the bar, crotch dangerously positioned near Seungcheol’s face. 

“O..oh okay, help me then,” Seungcheol stutter. 

“Okay first lift it off and hold, good, now lift it up and down ten times, I’ll help you” 

With that being said, Seungcheol can’t actually focus on the work out. He’s being grateful at least Mingyu helped him hold the bar, but he also has to admit that Mingyu’s crotch near his face is not helping at all, he also has no idea whether it was intentional or not. 

“9.. 10.. now hold it up, breath….” 

Damn it Mingyu how am I supposed to breath with your crotch in my face. Thought Seungcheol but did it anyway. 

“Good job hyung,” Mingyu said as he put the bar back, “Your chest must have feel better now, sit up hyung, lemme feel it if you did it right or not.” 

Without word Seungcheol did sat up and Mingyu walked around to get in front of him, leading him to stand and start caressing and touching Seungcheol’s chest, “Nice, it’s harder already now but you still have to do more to get it like mine,” Mingyu takes Seungcheol hands to his own chest to let him feel it, “Feel the difference?” He asked as Seungcheol start touching him too. 

“Y..yeah, yours feels good,” Seungcheol quickly took his hand off of Mingyu and try to think of something else to get rid of his now semi hard dick. Kitten and puppies, kitten and puppies. He thought to himself. 

“Now help me too hyung, I’ll do it and show it to you how I’ve done it.” Mingyu took off his tees, exposing his toned upper body. Beads of sweat are showing, glistening his honey skin beautifully. He lay down, hands on the bar, “Come on hyung”

“Oo.. Okay, but you don’t actually need me do you?” 

“Ey but still you have to look at the right position,” Mingyu insisted, making the older walked around to the position he mentions. 

It was hard for Seungcheol to get his body closer because his crotch might be close to Mingyu’s face and the condition his dick in is not helping him at all. 

“Ey, hyung get closer why are standing far?” Mingyu grabbed Seungcheol’s arm with his own long hand, making the older closer forcefully, Seungcheol can swear to God Mingyu had a smirk on when his crotch is getting closer to his face. 

Without words, in silences, they did lift the bar, Mingyu did 20, but his hands get shaky, thankfully Seungcheol was there to help him hold the bar. 

“See, this is why you should be in the right position,” Mingyu said as he sat down, more sweat gracefully appeared and glistening his body. 

He then grabbed Seungcheol’s hand to get him closer as he stood up. “Now feel it hyung,” again he lead Seungcheol’s hand to his chest. At this point Seungcheol is already losing his mind and surrender, he started touching Mingyu’s chest, feeling it, going down to his torso to feel his abs as well. 

“Wow, you have such a nice body Mingyu-ya,” 

Without warning, Mingyu take a lead and started kissing Seungcheol on the lips, making the older taken aback but not opposed to it. Again, Seungcheol can swear that he could feel Mingyu smirking in between the kiss. Seungcheol then broke the kiss. 

“M-mingyu-ya…”  
“Hyung, it’s too late to back up now,” Mingyu takes Seungcheol body closer to him, “I can feel you getting hard already,” he then kissed him again, taking the lead. The kiss was steamy but sloppy with Mingyu dominating. In a second he took Seungcheol tees off and threw it on the floor. Now Mingyu broke the kiss to admire Seungcheol’s body making the older blushed in embarrassment. 

“Hyung, you’re really pretty,” hands caressing Seungcheol’s body, Seungcheol has slimmed down due to the diet, body not as toned as Mingyu but still showed the hard work he put on his work out, accompanied with pale clear skin. 

Seungcheol lets out a moan as Mingyu keep touching his body and hands on his nipple.  
“Mm-mingyu-ya.. please stop, what if people come in?” 

“You said that but it actually get you excited aren’t you hyung?” Mingyu then get his hand closer to Seungcheol hips, closer and closer to the crotch until he finally get to Seungcheol’s cock. “You’re hard already from me touching you,” he smirked, “I’m excited too you know” he took Seungcheol’s hand and directed it to his own crotch. 

Mingyu has started stroking Seungcheol’s dick making the older in a mess, “stroke me too hyung,” he ordered him which the leader complied. 

They stroke each other’s dick for a while until Mingyu can’t take it anymore, “Heck I can’t take it anymore hyung.” Mingyu is now on his knees, pulling down Seungcheol short and freed his cock, “You know, I’ve been wanting this for a while now,” is the only thing Mingyu said before taking Seungcheol’s cock in his mouth. At this point, Seungcheol’s leg has given up on him and Mingyu guided him to sit on the bench-press. 

To be honest, Seungcheol never dreamed of getting a blowjob before, he only seen it on porn but never actually thought to get one from his member. He has no standard but feels like Mingyu is doing a good job, taking all of his length in, making him a moaning mess. 

“Mm-mingyu ya I’m coming,” is the only warning he gave Mingyu before he spurt his cum in Mingyu’s mouth and face because Mingyu did pulled it out. 

“Hyung, didn’t last very long aren’t you?” Mingyu asked as he wiped the cum on his face, “So cute,” 

“Y-ya! This is my first…” Mingyu shut his hyung’s mouth with a kiss. 

“Can you taste yourself? It’s salty but has some sweetness too, I like it.” 

And Seungcheol never ever thought of tasting his own cum but did anyway. He’s not gonna lie, it aroused him.  
“Oh? You’re getting hard again?”

“Shut up,” Seungcheol forced Mingyu to sit on the bench press, took his shorts down and started bobbing up and down on Mingyu’s cock. It was sloppy and Seungcheol is closing his eyes too. 

Not long after Seungcheol pulled it out to catch a breath. Only then he actually see Mingyu’s cock and gasped. 

“Like what you see?” Mingyu said as he stroked his cock slowly. 

“Damn… I guess all the food you eat did goes somewhere…” Seungcheol never thought of himself as big, but definitely not small either, but compared to Mingyu his is nothing, Mingyu’s probably like 19-20cm in length and it’s thick too. 

Mingyu now take charge, guiding Seungcheol’s head to his dick again, “Come on hyung, you were doing before, don’t stop.” He basically forced his leader to suck him, before Seungcheol was doing it on the tip only. But with Mingyu’s hand on his head, he’s basically being facefucked by Mingyu. 

“Come on hyung, use that pretty mouth of your for good things, ugh,” Mingyu keep moaning as he fucked Seungcheol’s mouth. 

Mingyu is in ectassy while Seungcheol’s jaw is hurts and he basically choking, he tapped Mingyu’s thigh to make him stop. Mingyu did stop and Seungcheol cough heavily after his cock is out of his mouth. 

“Hyung are you okay?” Mingyu finally asked, worried. 

“You dumb shit, how am I supposed to be okay if you fucked my mouth with that huge cock, this is my first time giving someone head.” 

“If you think mine is big wait until you see Hansol’s,” 

“Wait, how in the ….” Seungcheol didn’t get to finish his sentence as Mingyu attacked him with kiss. 

“Now now, you’re not going to leave me hanging aren’t you hyung? And it looks like you’re fully hard again, is choking make you excited?” Mingyu stroked Seungcheol’s now fully hard cock, “And I didn’t know you’re clean either, when did you even shaved your pubes? And don’t let me start on your perky ass, you know you’re always have an ass right?” Now Mingyu’s hand is groping Seungcheol’s cheek. The older is silence once again, face buried in Mingyu’s shoulder. 

“Hyung are you a virgin?” Mingyu asked, the older only nodded in response. Mingyu then teasing the rim of Seungcheol’s ass after he spread the cheek. They are still hugging, skin to skin, with Seungcheol slowly grinding his cock to Mingyu’s cock. “I won’t make any promise but I’ll try to be gentle,” 

He slammed Seungcheol to the bench press, Seungcheol is laying on his back, legs spread, showing his ass. Mingyu spit on his own hand and start stroking his own cock. “I’m not gonna lie but this is gonna hurt,” He kneels down and start sucking Seungcheols cock, at the same time also giving his fingers for Seungcheol to suck. When he feels it’s wet enough, he pulled Seungcheol’s cock out and spit in Seungcheol’s entrance, pushing one finger in to make Seungcheol get used to the feeling. 

“Mingyu it’s weird,” Seungcheol wiggled his body. 

“Relax hyung, I want you to relax,” Mingyu said then start sucking Seungcheol’s cock slowly. 

Two fingers are in, Mingyu began scissoring Seungcheol’s hole, three fingers are in until Mingyu decided it takes too long.

“Fuck it, hyung I’m sorry it’s going to hurt,” Is the only word he said before positioning his cock in Seungcheol’s hole, slowly pushing it in only the head of his cock and he stops for a while, and slowly pushing it in further, Seungcheol is now cringe in pain. 

“Mingyu it’s too big, I’m not sure it’s gong to fit,” Seungcheol begged.

“Sssh, relax relax, it’s going to be okay,” Mingyu keep pushing his cock in, already halfway and he slowly take it out not completely only to push it in even further. All of his length is finally in and he stops to let Seungcheol get used to the fullness. He kissed Seungcheol as he see tears rolling down from his eyes. 

“I’m going to start moving now, okay? I want you to relax and stroke your cock it will help.” Commanded Mingyu. 

Seungcheol then shakily stroke his cock as Mingyu slowly thrusting him, “Gosh you’re so tight hyung fuck.” 

Mingyu keep moaning and telling Seungcheol how tight and good he is, Seungcheol is also beginning to feel the pleasure as Mingyu keep hitting that one spot. 

“Shit Mingyu, Fuck, Ugh,” is the only thing coming out of Seungcheol’s mouth which makes Mingyu thrust him faster and harder now, Seungcheol himself has lost already whether he’s in pain or please, everything is in a blurry for him. 

“Hyung shit, you’re so tight, it’s hot, gosh I’m coming soon,” a few thrust away and Mingyu cum inside Seungcheol, the sensation gave Seungcheol aways as he comes from his second orgasm, cums covering his and Mingyu’s stomach. 

Mingyu pulled out his half hard cock and sperm start dripping from Seungcheol’s hole. 

They both has no words to say, only to realize the sun is already up. 

“Shit the sun is up already, hyung can you walk? Sorry if I went too hard on you,” Mingyu helped Seungcheol to sit down. 

“No, it’s okay, that was great, never imagined this would happen but I’m pretty happy my first was you.” Seungcheol blushed. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry but we really have to get up and clean ourselves now, here let me help you,” they both went straight to the bathroom to clean themselves before anyone get to the gym.


End file.
